The Biomedical Simulations Resources (BMSR) at the University of Southern California is dedicated to the advancement of the state-of-the-art in biomedical modeling and simulation through Technological Research and Development (Core) and Collaborative Research projects. It also seeks the dissemination of this knowledge and related software through Service, Training and Dissemination activities aimed at the biomedical community at large. The latter activities include distribution and support of modeling/simulation software, as well as the organization of related short-courses and workshops ~ in addition to publication of research volumes and publications in open literature. The emphasis of the Core Research projects is on development of advanced modeling and simulation methodologies and their application to biomedical systems for the advancement of scientific knowledge and the improvement of clinical practice. The challenging cases of nonlinear dynamic systems, sparse data modeling, closed-loop physiological modeling/control and modeling of multi-variable complex systems, constitute the focal points of this effort. The methodologies developed by the Core projects are at the cutting-edge of research in this area and are made possible by the aggregation of human resources and computing facilities within the BMSR. Pivotal applications of these methodologies cover a variety of physiological domains, including pharmacokinetics, neural/cognitive, neurovascular, neurological, cardio-vascular, cardio-respiratory, hemodynamic, metabolic and endocrine systems. Additional applications, serving as testing grounds and dissemination means for the developed methodologies, take place in our Collaborative projects. Fully developed and tested methodologies are implemented in software packages and made available to the biomedical community at large free of charge. The Service, Training and Dissemination activities of the BMSR seek to promote the dissemination of knowledge and technology in the area of biomedical modeling and simulation in order to create a productive and interactive community of investigators that can provide the multi-disciplinary scientific/technological impetus needed to transcend the barriers imposed by the complexity of the subject. The ultimate objective of the BMSR is to facilitate the development and broad use of novel modeling and simulation methodology/technology for scientific advancement and improvement of our health care system. A particular thrust of the proposed five-year program is our translational work that seeks to transfer our novel methodology/technology to the clinical setting as the capstone achievement of the BMSR.